eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Enchanted Lands Timeline
This timeline covers quests for levels 30-40 in The Enchanted Lands. The majority are solo quests, but there are a few heroic quests mixed in. Some of these quests may require you to hunt in Rivervale or Runnyeye, but they all start in The Enchanted Lands. __TOC__ (Quest journal level in parenthesis) Leatherfoot Brigade Series Deputy Nettlebrine - at the docks *1. Start of Something Big (30) *2. Surveyor Says (31) *3. What's This Thing Do? (32) *4. Sanity Check (32) Deputy Kegie - in a wagon at near Rivervale *5. Halt, Who Goes There (32) *6. Stolen Jum Jum (33) *7. I Know Nothing, Nothing!(33) *8. A Deputy's Dog (33) Deputy Huckfar - East of the Note: The quest timeline can also be started here without prerequisites. *9. Trainer Woes (34) - *10. It's Not the Water (34) *11. A Thousand Words (35) *12. Plan The Fundraiser (35) - from Deputy Nettlebrine Optional Tradeskill Quests Get these quests from Deputy Hopple after finishing Plan The Fundraiser. You do not need to tradeskill to complete these quests as the required items can be purchased from tradeskillers. *30. Fundraiser One: Apples Away (33) *31. Fundraiser Two: Sewing a Sampler (30) *32. Fundraiser Three: Table for Two (30) *33. Fundraiser Four: Dagger of Doom (33) Deputy Stoutgut - at the *13. I Hate Fundraisers (35) *14. I Hate the Hole in the Wall (35) *15. I Hate Old Plans (35) - directs player to the Feerrott Timeline *16. I Hate Those Wimmin (36) Sir Tatters Series *17. In Defense of the Flower Patch (30) *18. The Last Straw (35) *19. The Moppet Master (35) *20. A Small Matter of Bristles (35) Miscellaneous NPC Quests *21. The Curious Augur's Three Meanings of Life (30) - from The Curious Augur *22. Drodo's Goodies (30) - from Augin Drodo *23. Helping Sarma Singebellows (30 Repeatable) - from Sarma Singebellows *24. Hunting Local Enchanted Creatures (30) - from Kelbri Mossborn *25. Document Retrieval (35) - from Captain Gullyshank *26. Late for Supplies (35) - from Seher Beanbrewer *27. Lousy Fairies (35) - from Gubbo Chaley *28. Of Sea, Sails and Slumber (38) - from Biddy Bobick *29. Runaway Goblin (39) - from Shalwyn Sparroweye Dropped Item Triggered Quests *Ethereal Tabard (30) *The Sweet Taste of Fairy Dust (34) *The Bounties of the Sea (35) *Slaying the Defiled Villagers (35) *Stopping the Grimmin Plan (35) *Bad Halfling No JumJum (36) *Goblin Rotgut (36) *Stinking Badgers (36) *Blighted Heart Guard(36 Heroic) *Treachery (36) *Vivid Foliage (36) *Worst Kind (36) *The Whispering Pines (40) Examine Item Quests *Enchanted Creature Culling (32) *Hunting for the Briarpaw Bag (33) *Ferocious Fish (34) *Poisonous Tails in the Poisoned Vale (34) *Silence the Void Shrillers and Shriekers (34) - bucket at Chomper's Pond *The Barnacled Chest (35) - Chest near the fog grimmin *A Barrel of Locks (35) *Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Far Shire (35) Examine Marker *Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Fay Shire (35) Examine Marker *Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Gobland (35) Examine Marker *Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to South Mist (35) Examine Marker *Last Diary Entry (35) *The Locked Lamia Chest (35) - Chest at *A Pollution Solution (35) * (36) - Wheelbarrow at in the Misty Mine *The Lamia Thrasher Threat (37) Examine Bench Near Obelisk Of Lost Souls *Sour Soils (38) Heritage Quests While in this region, you may wish to pickup the following heroic quests and work on them when groups are available: * (35) - * (40) -